Vector
' Vector '''is a supervillain of telekinesis and the leader of the U-Foes. He is the leader of the team. Appearance He has a V symbol on his forehead and has an image of a galaxy around his body. He has no hair and white eyes. Personality He is a boastful and arrogant supervillain. Though his telekinesis powers are formidable, his boasting and bragging had gave an advantage for Black Panther to sneak up on him. Biography Early life His early life is largely unknown but he did lead three people to space where they get exposed to cosmic radiation to gain superpowers like the Fantastic Four. As a result,he gained the power of telekinesis and has an image of a galaxy around his body earning the name Vector. Present Day Some time ago,he and the U-Foes were apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. and were placed in their specialised cells in the Cube until the Breakout. He was with other few gamma villains to stay in the abandoned prison by the Leader's influence to help him advance his goals He was among the U-Foes attacking the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents escorting Samson as he took out few other agents,Wasp and Samson. His talking habit made him given Black Panther an advantage to hit him while he brags about the Gamma Enhancers to Samson. When the remaining Avengers and Samson retreated to the generator,Vector and the others ran after them. After the generator's explosion,Vector was among got caught in the blast and fell unconscious. His and the other teammates' fates were unknown if they escaped and went into hiding. Powers and Abilities Powers Vector's body has been bombarded with cosmic rays far greater than that of Mr. Fantastic, and since then his teammate X-Ray has once more bathed him in cosmic rays so as to achieve better control over his powers. '''Telekinesis/Psychokinesis:' Vector possesses telekinetic/psychokinesis abilities allowing him to accelerate, attract, block, and, most prominently, repel matter and energy, directing it away from himself. *'Telekinesis Repelling:' This ability is so powerful, Vector was able to flay the nigh-invulnerable skin and some muscle tissue off The Hulk's body as the he resisted during a battle. He once repelled the structure of reality itself within the 'Crossroads' nexus, with force he claimed was sufficient to hurl entire worlds. *'Telekinesis Shielding:' He has been able to shield an army base from tracking devices and magic at the same time allowing a live video feed to be broadcast worldwide. *'Telekinesis Acceleration:' Vector has shown the ability to alter the speed and trajectory of an object, such as a rocket. *'Telekinesis Flight:' By using his repelling together with his acceleration ability Vector is also able to fly. Strength level Vector possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses His power can be overcome by sufficiently powerful foes, such as the Hulk, who twice managed to, through extreme effort, bull through Vector's repulsion to physically attack him. An influx of cosmic radiation can cause a temporary loss of control of his powers, as in deflecting the air around him, deflecting his own body from the Earth, being deflected into other dimensions. Vector possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Vector was revealed to have escaped Prison 42 alongisde the rest of the U-Foes, and has now been recruited by Magneto in order for the Mutant Messiah to have some Gamma Mutants in his organization. Vector joined because the prospect of ruling the galaxy intrigued him very much. Category:Antagonists Category:The Acolytes